


Mid-Fight Engineering

by Pyroball



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game)
Genre: PLZ do not judge too hard, The Kerstel, fan ship, first fic, however not sure about it, some body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: The Kerstel gets some renovations, and is ambushed by an unique rebel auto-vessel





	Mid-Fight Engineering

**Author's Note:**

> I am a first-timer at making fics, please bear with my incompetence, I DO NOT THINK I CAN DO ANY BETTER.

Another hour, another jump, the Kerstel and it's crew are still escaping the Rebel Fleet, and in the way searches for new systems, weaponry, and supplies in general. The crew decided to stop at a beacon next to a shop, it was surely safe here, it was a civilian sector! Just in case, the Human with the name of Albert decided to count how many sectors they have passed, as they are getting closer to the Federation Base, where they needed to deliver information about the weakness of the Rebel Fleet, the Rebel Flagship. The result equals 3, they were in the third sector of their adventure. And, now, that he thinks about it, they had not modified their ship AT ALL, while passing the long road to the Last Stand. Albert ran up to Chorus, the Zoltan, which was controlling the Shield System, and at the same time, powering it with his internal energy storage.  
  
"Do you know of any way of retrofiting the shields, or other systems?" Albert asked. The only answer he got was a nod. "We would need a little bit of metal, regular scrap would do." Chorus told.  
  
"Subject goal: help. Confirmation?" Elizabeth, the lost Engi, said. It was clear that she wanted to help, and was asking if she could. Chorus had accepted help.

...

The next few hours had been wasted on upgrading the shields, and it quickly had turned into retrofiting the ship afterwards. In the end, they managed to upgrade the Engines, Elizabeth had counted 50 percent of dodge chance, if Ghrak the Slug, pilots the ship, who is the current Pilot, the Shields, which now can block 2 shots before breaking, the Weapon Control, which is able to control three of their weapons now, Slhtak'Era'Gavael, the Mantis, was very happy of her improved Weaponry, which means more guns to shoot with! Albert also had managed to upgrade Cloak on his own, by attaching more power cables to it, which allows it to be powered more, and in term, prolong the duration of Cloaking, before it would waste too much energy. Andesum, the Rock, had tried to reinforce the hull with some asteroids, he is proud with his handiwork of Rock Ship Hull. While they had been busy making the Retrofit, the whirring of their ship, apparently distracted them from an event that happened 30 minutes ago.  
  
The Shop has apparently been destroyed, by something small, as it seems from all the holes on it. Ghrak quickly scanned the sector for any signals, and had found quite a lot of energy signatures north of their location. All of them were hiding in one big signature/ A giant hauler, perhaps, is passing here? Because the destroyer of the shop surely would have warped out in less than 30 minutes. The Kerstel had started turning, and fle-  
  
  
  
**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**  
  
  
It was an ambush! Apparently, a new Auto-Vessel had been developed, which the Mantis dubbed the Auto-Controller. It had deployed about 10 drones at once, but it does not have any weapons by itself. The 5 Shield Overchargers are going to be a problem, and the combination of 3 Model 2 Attack drones, 1 fire beam drone, and a weird drone, that apparently shoots ion projectives is surely going to rip apart their hull. Albert instantly activated Cloak on sight of all these drones, while Slhtak'Era'Gavael prepared her weapons for a whole barrage when the Cloak disables. And so she did, the Kerstel had shot a missle, a double heavy laser, and a triple burst laser in an instant it went out of Cloak. The missle had directly hit the shield system, because the Heavy Laser, along with the Burst Laser had absolutely destroyed the Zoltan Shields before the Missle had actually passed through them, now, to deal with the systems...  
  
  
**BWAM**  
  
  
The fire beam drone has caused an explosion in the engine room, the fuel tank has been hit! The explosion had blasted Elizabeth, who had controlled the Engine, and ripped off one of her claws, now to waste scrap on bodyparts, how annoying.   
Slhtak'Era'Gavael had launched another barrage of lasers and explosives, and had hit Piloting, which in term allowed the rest of projectives to hit, too, destroying the Sensors, which helped the drones coordinate their attacks, and now the gun elegy of drones desynchronized. As Ghrak performed a hull scan, the amount of Hull the Auto-Controlled had remaining were off the regular zone... in the negative side. Ghrak was sure, that the Auto-Controller needed ONE MORE HIT to be destroyed, how lucky of it, but he was not sure if robots can have luck. While Ghrak was thinking, the Mantis had already rerouted power to the small beam, and cut the Auto-Controller in half... almost. The Controller was horribly ripping apart and exploding, and then, finally became rubble. Ghrak managed to harvest some fuel from it, as well as one of it's Drone Bays. Apparently, the drone also had a special Long-Range communications system, which is bound to the Rebel channels. 

The area had been filled with the sound of a ship warping...


End file.
